Summer's One way trip
by nariko4
Summary: Harada-san, Saehara, Risa, Dark/Daisuke and Cute little Wizu gets stranded on an island practically in the middle of no-where!


[Summer's One Way Trip] By: Nariko  
  
{Harada-san, Saehara, Risa, Dark/Daisuke and Cute little Wizu gets stranded on an island practically in the middle of no-where!}  
  
Notes: Hehe, If you likies, Please Review ^^ Arigatou!  
  
Note #2: Things that are said in italics and is surrounded by ~ are Daisuke's thoughts, Things surrounded with * (stars) are Dark's thoughts.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
"So do you want to, Niwa-kun?? I'd really like it if you could come too!", Harada-san exclaimed, putting her hands on my desk, I could tell she was excited about the whole thing.  
  
"I don't know..," I answered, thinking about the whole thing over once again.  
  
"Come On, Niwa-kun! It'll be fun! Risa and Saehara are coming too!", She exclaimed once more, staring into my eyes. I looked up at her.  
  
"Well, how longs the trip for?", I asked, wonderingly.  
  
"Three days, Saturday, Sunday and Monday, Since we have a holiday on Monday.It'll be so cool! Just the four of us! We're going to this island place, I don't know the name of it yet, but Saehara said he'd try to look it up," She explained to me. "So, are you going? If you want, you can bring Wizu with you."  
  
"Okay.Sur." I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence. Harada's arms wrapped around me suddenly.  
  
"Thank you, Niwa-kun!"  
  
~Arg! I'm going to transform if she keeps on hugging me like this, this is bad. -_-~  
  
"That's Enough, ^__^;; Harada," I began, trying to look away from her. "After school, I'll go and ask my mother, and if she agrees, I'll phone you and confirm it."  
  
"That'd be great! I'll go tell Saehara and Risa right now..", She said, nothing even giving me a chance to speak, walking away.  
  
~Well, I guess I have to go now, since she's telling everyone...~  
  
*Haha. This will be a good love chance for me to reach up to Harada.*  
  
~Dark! Stay out of this! I'm not going to transform into you no matter what!~  
  
After School...  
  
~I guess this will be fun.maybe I can get Wizu to come join us, he'll probably like it better than napping around in the house.~  
  
As I walked, I began to think how great the trip might even turn out to be.  
  
~Yes! That means, No Phantom Thief work!~  
  
*What? And I miss out on the fun?*  
  
~There's no way I'm transforming into you, with only the four of us, my identity might really get revealed.~  
  
*Do I look like I'm that clumsy?*  
  
~Well, yeah.~  
  
* Hhmmpphh! *  
  
"I'm home!!", I shouted as I took off my shoes. I took off my school bag that was on my back and carefully placed it against the wall. I walked into the living room.  
  
"Mom, Harada-san asked me today..", I started.  
  
My mom's reactions were too fast though, maybe a little too fast. "What?! Did Harada-san ask you out on a date?", She asked, smiling, turning her body towards me.  
  
"No!! That's not is at all!", I shouted, waving my arms around in the air.  
  
*See? Now your mom knows how to talk!*  
  
~Shut up!'~  
  
"You see, harada-san asked me to go with them to a trip to an island for three days, you know, just the four of us having some fun."  
  
"The four of you? Who?", My mom asked, putting her finger under her chin, as if she was thinking, herself.  
  
"Me, Harada, Saehara and Risa," I told her, sitting down on the couch, looking up at her. "You know, Saehara's the 'news reporter' in our class, and Risa is Harada's twin sister,"  
  
"Oh I see. So you're going with them? Well, I guess you can go. But what about Wizu? He'd be awfully sad without you." She asked, glancing on Wizu, who was napping on the stairs.  
  
"Harada said that I can bring Wizu along, as a little company."  
  
"Well, as long as you be careful. I'll promise you for now."  
  
"Great!! Thanks, mom! I'll go phone Harada san right now!", I walked the opposite direction from my mom towards the phone.  
  
"Did I hear someone's going on a little trip?", Grandpa asked, coming out of the door.  
  
"Oh, hi, Grandpa. Yeah, I'm going on a trip with my friends," I explained to him, ready to dial harada's phone number.  
  
"Because your mother promised you, I'll promise you too, but under one thing.", he said, looking seriously at me.  
  
"Wha..What is it?" The words came out of my mouth reluctantly.  
  
"Remember to buy me a souvenir!" , he exclaimed happily, Chuckling, wagging a finger at me, he then went back into his room.  
  
~And to think, I have to buy a present to give to my grandpa, who wouldn't known? -__-~  
  
Suddenly, Grandpa opened his bedroom door, and poked his head out, looking at my. "What did you say?",  
  
"Oh, Nothing Grandpa!" I said, smiling back at him, waving.  
  
Seeing that nothing went on, he popped his head back into the room and closed the door.  
  
~Can he read my mind or something?~  
  
*I wouldn't say that if I were you.*  
  
Being so excited, I walked over to the phone, smiling at myself, and dialed to Harada's.  
  
"Hey, My mom says I can go to the trip! This sure will be fun! When are we meeting?"  
  
"Really?? Great! Well, meet us there at 8:00AM in the train station. Well, Risa's calling me so I'll be going!"  
  
"Bye!" I hung up the phone.  
  
Being so excited, I completely forgot about Wizu napping on the stairs. Rushing up, I stepped on his tail, slipped and fell all the way down the stairs. "Itai!!!" 


End file.
